Forgotten Past
by awsome-chik
Summary: Tristan's cousin has flown in from France to Japan trying to escape her nightmares but finds out the worst is still to come.
1. Bad dreams

Me: ok this is my first story so it probably will suck but it is almost Summer and I need something to do.  
  
Scarlet: be afraid no make that very afraid  
  
Me: she always is mean to me ;_;.  
  
Scarlet: I can't help it if you are easy prey.  
  
Me: I am not! Well read this and if you have a heart at all please, please review.  
  
~ Story ~  
  
Arwen: *in a dark place were there are no walls no floor just space* great I'm back here again.  
  
Mysterious voice: Such a pleasure to see you. But you have been resisting me. Why?  
  
Arwen: Oh no it is you.  
  
Voice: Answer me child! Why?  
  
Arwen: Maybe I just don't like you ok. Maybe I want to be normal. nobody else has weirdo voices talk to them. Just go away.  
  
Voice: But Arwen, I am part of you and nobody can escape themselves. *harshly* Besides you don't have a choice to be with me or not. *annoyed* Why are you always such a baby well I am a not going to give you your bottle you have to get it yourself.  
  
Arwen: why are you so treacherous?  
  
Voice: because you need to learn the way people are. They push you down and they won't help you back up. People take advantage of you say they care but in reality they just want you to gravel at their feet. Never be a follower, become what you are and triumph over others. But if you are going to do that you must stop being afraid and be strong. Stop being so weak I am trying to show you to fight back. Never take anything from nobody, especially from yourself. So why do you just watch me talk badly to you fight back.  
  
Arwen: be.be. becau-  
  
Voice: hah! I should have known you were a frightened baby. Come on fight back you worthless piece of junk!  
  
Arwen: *covers ears* stop it! Stop it! Leave me alone!  
  
Voice: Fight back, don't take this abuse.  
  
Arwen: *still covering ears* Stop haunting me! Go away I hate you!  
  
~ On The Airplane ~  
  
Flight attendant: *shaking Arwen* excuse me young women wake up. Please wake up.  
  
Arwen: *still asleep* Leave me be you horrible monster!  
  
Flight Attendant: *angry* well I never have heard such rude comments!  
  
Arwen: *wakes up*  
  
Flight Attendant: *sarcastic but angry voice* welcome to Japan.*walks off*  
  
Arwen: *as cold sweat trickles down her trembling neck from fright thinks* why do I keep having these nightmares? I am losing valuable sleep.*gets up and says to herself* well here goes nothing.  
  
~ end of chapter ~  
  
me: stupid? I know but it is fun to write so I can't complain and remember this is my first story.  
  
Scarlet: *looks at author of the story* She needs desperate help.  
  
Ishtar/Marik: My Star!  
  
Scarlet: Ishy!  
  
Me: *fright upon face* MY STAR??????????? *shudders*  
  
Star and Ishy: R&R  
  
Me: bring on the flames I can take them. Oh and by the way I know it is short. It did not even make two pages on my computer. 


	2. New faces

This is actually pg 13 sorry about the inconvenience.  
  
Me: hi I'm back  
  
Everyone: *sarcastically* yea  
  
Me: hey you hardly know me so no booing yet.  
  
Scarlet: *talking to Author* I hope you know you're damaging my social life.  
  
Me: Be nice I had to do a performance today and I forgot my lines at the ending.  
  
Scarlet: you've been saying that all day.  
  
Me: so?!!!!  
  
Ish: hey.  
  
Me: stop popping out of no where it scares me.  
  
Scarlet: I think it's cute. ^-^  
  
Me: *rolls eyes* . As you can see I've never had a boyfriend before. Hope the first chapter didn't scare you off.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the cast of Yu-gi-oh ~Story~  
  
Arwen: *walking off plane* Tristan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Trista: Little Ary. *looks at her and notices she has a figure* well not so little anymore.*thinks to self* I'm afraid to show Joey you.*says out loud* (a/n: scar: did you really have to put that down? Me: no but they might get confused.) You look great!! *hugs Arwen*  
  
Arwen: *hugs back* You to with your.hair.  
  
Tristan: you don't like it?  
  
Arwen: No, it looks fine except the fact you look like a shark! *bursts out laughing*  
  
Tristan:*annoyed* come on lets go. I can show you my motorcycle.  
  
Arwen: lead the way.  
  
~outside the airport~  
  
Joey: *waiting by motorcycle* Hey, hey, hey. *to Tristan* you spoke as if she was a little kid.  
  
Tristan: *reluctantly* Joey Arwen. Arwen Joey.  
  
Arwen: *hops on motorcycle* hold the introductions. I just want to just get far away from the airport that was the longest plane ride.  
  
~Tristan's house~  
  
Tristan: *preparing Arwen's bed* Ok all your school papers have been filled out and you should be able to go to school the day after tomorrow (a/n: I know it usually takes like six weeks, but I'm impatient.) and Arwen stay away from Joey.  
  
Arwen: why? Are you afraid he might like me.  
  
Tristan: maybe. But who cares he, he already has a girlfriend.  
  
Arwen: Suuuuuuuuurrrrreeeeeeee.  
  
Tristan: good night  
  
Arwen: See ya  
  
~nighttime~  
  
Arwen: *looking up at the wall* got to stay up, got to stay up, don't want to have my dream.*notices TV in her room* hmmm.  
  
~Later~  
  
Tristan: *half asleep* it is three in the morning and you're watching TV(a/n: what is up with 3 in the morning)  
  
Arwen: I slept the entire time on the plane.  
  
Tristan: Fine. But you have to go to sleep tomorrow. You have school in the morning.(a/n: this guy is acting like a mom)  
  
Arwen: yea, yea, yea*shoos Tristan away*  
  
~Two days later~ (a/n: like I said "impatient")  
  
Arwen: *in the kitchen* So Tristan. What is school like?  
  
Tristan: Ok. But you have to wear uniforms. Arwen: ha! A bunch of costumes can't scare me.  
  
~At the school~  
  
Arwen: *wearing uniform* I was wrong.  
  
Tristan: *laughing* well, have a nice day.  
  
Arwen: * comes in class room* hi.  
  
Teacher: hello. You must be the new child from France?  
  
Arwen: yea  
  
Class: *impressed*  
  
Teacher: take a seat between Monica and Rachel. (a/n: I love "friends") in the back.  
  
Arwen: ok.  
  
Rachel: So how is France?  
  
Monica: are the boys cute?  
  
Rachel: Are the shoes elaborate?  
  
Monica: Is the food great?  
  
Arwen: yea, sure.  
  
Rachel and Monica: Awsome(a/n: I need that word at least once in my story)  
  
~Lunch~  
  
Rachel and Monica: *at the popular table* come sit by us.  
  
Arwen: *sees Tristan* maybe another time I promised someone else. *sits by Tristan*  
  
Tristan: everyone is sitting outside. That is were we always sit.  
  
Arwen: ok  
  
~outside~  
  
Tristan: Arwen, this is Joey  
  
Joey: hey!  
  
Tristan: you've met him before. Here's Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Hi. ^-^  
  
Tristan: yugi is the best duelest in the world. Heres Ryou.  
  
Ryou: *English or British or how ever he says it* hello  
  
Tristan: he has an evil yami.  
  
Arwen: a what!!!???  
  
Tristan: *sees Ryou's face* an evil yamiroohoo. A very bad sickness.  
  
Arwen: yama watta?  
  
Tristan: all you need to know is that it is not contagious.  
  
Arwen: Ok.  
  
Tristan: *embarrassed look. Points at a girl chasing birds* is shay.  
  
Shay: *really high* birdie, birdie, birdiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arwen: okaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy.  
  
Shay: *comes over*  
  
Tristan: shay this is Arwen.  
  
Shay: *eyes go big and gasps* did you know you're a person?  
  
Arwen: that's what I'm told.  
  
Shay: *shocked* she knew she is a person.  
  
Tristan: yeeeeaaaaa.  
  
Ryou: she is so cute. ^-^  
  
Arwen: a hu  
  
Shay: *looks at a tree and sees two people* ooooohhhhhhhh I forgot something. * runs over to tree and starts talking to people* Ryou: *follows*  
  
~end of chapter~  
  
me: please R&R it can be flames for all I care just as long as it is something.  
  
Shay: I like birdies.  
  
Me: that's nice.  
  
Ryou: shay you are so cute.  
  
Me: what have you been smoking?  
  
Ryou: I don't understand.  
  
Malik: maybe it is best you don't.  
  
Scarlet: I miss Ishy  
  
Me: this is getting confusing. R&R 


	3. Boys and Fights

Me: Hi it was my sis's b-day so I didn't have time to write.  
  
Scarlet: she was to busy sucking at volleyball.  
  
Me: hey I made the winning point^-^.  
  
Scarlet: yea after every time you served you had to be in the middle of the court.  
  
Me: it's not my fault I'm short it's those parents but I'm almost as tall as my mom and sister! ^-^.  
  
Scarlet: yea and her mom isn't even four feet but her sister just barley makes it.  
  
Me: don't bad mouth my family!  
  
Scarlet: watch me!  
  
Me: no read you. There is a difference.  
  
Scarlet: let's get onto the chapter.  
  
Me: My sister who had her 18th birthday this is for you.  
  
~Story~ Arwen's POV  
  
Arwen: (she is thinking this ok don't get confused.) hmm I wonder who those people are? *sees boy under tree* WOW he is hot!! *sees shay talking to him* aww man already taken. Psh I can upstage her any day what am I afraid of. Starts walking towards the tree.  
  
Boy: hey arwen I noticed that you were squinting during math class like you didn't understand maybe I could help.  
  
Arwen: (what is he doing stupid hottie) I need glasses.  
  
Boy: I know a great place for eyewear.  
  
Arwen: ( this guy must be really desperate.) actually I wear contacts and I lost them right before math but there found now so I'll just be going okay.  
  
Boy: *stops Arwen* listen a bunch of my friends dared me to ask you out so could you play along I'll look like an idiot.(a/n: isn't that a girl thing man I'm running out of ideas already.)  
  
Arwen: ohhh I'm so sorry. * walks off* like I care.  
  
Boy: *goes back to friends* she said she'll meet me tonight. Buds: sure.  
  
~back to Arwen~  
  
Arwen: *sees boy by tree walk away* (uggggggggghhhhh stupid shay scared him away.) *sees desperate boy coming back* ( I hate this school.)  
  
Boy: a I don't mean to bother you but.  
  
Arwen: well?  
  
Boy: can you give me a French real quick?  
  
Arwen: Why?  
  
Boy: cause.  
  
Arwen: I'll have to think about umm no.  
  
Boy: you didn't think about it.  
  
Arwen: So?  
  
Boy: then go out with me.  
  
Arwen: No!  
  
Boy: please. At least tell my friends that you think I am hot,  
  
Arwen: will you leave me alone?  
  
Boy: I don't know I kind of think you're hot.  
  
Arwen: fine but I'll make it so you won't be able to go out with me.  
  
Boy: I'll find a way.  
  
A&B: *walk to boy's friends*  
  
Boy: this is Marshal, Mike, Bobby, Devin, and Hane.  
  
Arwen: oh I don't care about their names all I care about is you.  
  
Boy: (a/n I still have no name for him. -_-.) um ok.  
  
Arwen: but you know what maybe I'm not good enough for someone like you maybe I can be more worthy with one of your friends.  
  
Hane: I like this chick.  
  
Devin: shut up. That's not how you talk to a girl.  
  
Boy: Hey no fighting.  
  
Bobby: shut up! Justin.  
  
Justin: why don't you shut up!  
  
Arwen: I don't want to make friends fight maybe I better go.  
  
Marshal: I wasn't fighting maybe you could come over after school to my place.  
  
Arwen: *cuts the show* no way! You weirdo! *walks off*  
  
Mike: that's going to be the death of you.  
  
Marshal: What her?  
  
Mike: No how much you like girls.  
  
Marshal: don't be stupid.  
  
~back to Arwen~  
  
Arwen: (duh I'm so stupid he was totally hot maybe I could go back and ask him out. No. Yes. No. Yes. No.  
  
Preppy girl: Arwen! I've been looking all over for you. Well one of our cheerleaders broke her leg and now she doesn't want to be in it at all and I thought you have the right personality and body to tryout. *hands Arwen a try out paper* see you there.  
  
~Tristans House~  
  
Arwen:*arguing with Tristan* I'm not going.  
  
Tristan: you have to. All the people I'm related to or friends with are geeks.  
  
Arwen: So?  
  
Tristan: So. Please just for my sake try out.  
  
Arwen: cut your hair?  
  
Tristan: no way this is my best hairstyle yet.  
  
Arwen: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Tristan: it's not funny!  
  
Arwen: yes it is. You just don't know it.  
  
Tristan: you can meet a lot of hot guys, and the boy you were talking to is on the football team.  
  
Arwen: *changes her mind* all right I'll do it for you and because you are going to cut your hair.  
  
Tristan: I am not going to cut my hair!  
  
Arwen: ok.  
  
~next morning at school~  
  
Arwen: *in math class scoping out boys and sees Malik* ( wow look at that hottie) *notices him looking at the girl from under the tree.* aw man I have no chance not if he's making that face.) *sees that Justin actually sits right next to her* (hehehehehehehehe. I already have him under my thumb.) * taps Justin * Hey cutie ^_~.  
  
Justin: what happened to you?  
  
Arwen: I just decided that maybe I'll give you a chance.  
  
Justin: ( all right! The Justinator is back in business) ok I guess. After school I'll take you to that hamburger place by the card shop.  
  
Arwen: I'd love to.  
  
Justin: *doing a victory dance in his head.* great.  
  
~later at lunch~  
  
Tristan: hey Ar over here.  
  
Arwen: *sits down*  
  
Shay: This is Raz and Elle. Arwen: hi. ^_~  
  
Raz: .  
  
Elle: hi! ^-^  
  
Tristan: meet Faith  
  
Faith: hello.  
  
Arwen: hey.  
  
Faith: So you're from France. How is it like?  
  
Arwen: it's great. But this place is a nice get away.  
  
Shay: *singing* cause I am what ever you say I am and if I wasn't then why would I say I am.  
  
Arwen: *asks everybody* is she ever in the real world?  
  
Everyone: no.  
  
Arwen: that's what I thought.  
  
Shay: did you know you're all persons.  
  
Arwen: you told me yesterday. But I guess I forgot didn't I.  
  
Shay: probably.  
  
Ryou: I love her when she is happy. (a/n like I said before "what is he smockin")  
  
Faith: I wish I could always be happy.  
  
Arwen: *looking at Justin* yea. What do you think of Justin.  
  
Faith: who?  
  
Tristan: the boy she has a crush on what's new.  
  
Faith: you mean the boy who is always acting so cool.  
  
Arwen: he does not.  
  
Faith: does to. Does to. Does to. Does to, and does to.  
  
Arwen: *annoyed* well what do the rest of you think of him.  
  
Faith: fake.  
  
Tristan: a jerk.  
  
Joey: a showoff  
  
Elle: haven't met him.  
  
Raz: .  
  
Yugi: bully  
  
Ryou: troublesome  
  
Shay: did you know you're a person.  
  
Arwen: you guys are so weird. He cant be that bad. You guys are just opposite of him, and I'm fine with that.  
  
Joey: what's the matter with us?  
  
Arwen: just look at yourselves Faith is the only sane one even though I just met her a few minutes ago and probably is just as crazy as you are.  
  
Joey: you're point?  
  
Arwen: aaagggggghhhh. Forget about.  
  
Shay: did you know you're a person.  
  
Arwen: is that the only word you know? (a\n man what a brat. It's the pressure of being new.)  
  
Shay: huh?  
  
Arwen: *shrieks* I'm going.  
  
Shay: *shrugs*.  
  
Tristan: nice going you guys.  
  
Joey: oh well she is one of them now. Best forget about it. 


	4. a date that leads to a date what's the d...

Me: sorry I forgot to make an ending comment ..  
  
Scarlet: that's because she was out partying all night .  
  
Me: it was a party for my grandparents.  
  
Scarlet: I'm just trying to livin your life up. Because there for mine will be better.  
  
Me: to bad I'm so boring.  
  
Scarlet: yea to bad for me.  
  
Me: hey! ~after school~  
  
Arwen: (if he's standing me up I swear I will kill him. But what if he really is standing me up me Arwen Tevacious.)  
  
Justin: Hey!  
  
Arwen: *slaps him*  
  
Justin: ow!  
  
Arwen: sorry, you scared me.  
  
Justin: well do you want to walk or take my car.  
  
Arwen: how bout we walk with a large group. I just met you.  
  
Justin: ok miss paranoid. (a/n I actually am paranoid with that kind of stuff ask my friends.)  
  
Arwen: am not.  
  
Justin: ok your not.  
  
~at that one place where tea works~  
  
J&A: *walk in*  
  
Yugi: *sees Arwen* Hey Arwen!  
  
Justin: do you know that kid whose calling your name.  
  
Arwen: no not at all just lets keep walking ok. Justin: ok.  
  
Joey: hey that guys making a move on my girl.  
  
Tristan: *sweatdrops* she never was your girl.  
  
Joey: she was gonna.  
  
Tristan: wait a minute. Justin with Arwen. That means I'm connected with a prep.  
  
Joey: no that makes all of us connected to a prep.  
  
Faith: haven't you guys noticed Arwen is a prep. (a/n stupid preps I hate them so much.)  
  
Tristan: what is this world coming to. *starts to sob*  
  
Yugi: don't cry. (a/n I don't know how I drove this story to here.)  
  
~back to J&A~  
  
A: (a/n I'm lazy okay) so what is like being hated by lots of people but being loved at the same time.  
  
J: you should know  
  
A:( what does he mean oh no I am a prep.) I don't know. It kind of sucks.  
  
J: yea. That's the price.(a/n a sorry for the inconvenience of not telling how anybody looks like but just think of J as the hot popular guy at your school.)  
  
A: yeah.  
  
J: yea  
  
A: this conversation is not working out.  
  
J: nope. (a/n writers block. Need to think of lyrics from a song.)  
  
A: what do you like to do?  
  
J: snowboard. (a/n Avril.^-^)  
  
A: wow I've never done that before what's it like?  
  
J: I don't know.  
  
A: (that's right he is not a girl) could you teach me? ( yea do the whole girl that needs help thing.)  
  
J: when?  
  
A: whatever works for you cutie. But I have to go here's my number. Call me.  
  
J: wait here's my number*writes it on a napkin*  
  
A: thanks. *leaves*  
  
J: yes number and all. *struts* (a/n guys are such losers)  
  
~back to A~  
  
A: (wow what a hottie. I can't believe it snowboarding with a guy like him. I wonder if he is any good?) *walks through door*  
  
Tristan: so how was it with Just-In?  
  
A: alright. Nothing happened and- wait a minute how did you know I was with Justin?  
  
Tristan: I was with Yugi.  
  
A: (oops) a sorry?  
  
Tristan: it's okay at least he didn't come home with you.  
  
A: it's only 5. I had to get ready for that cheerleading tryout at 6:30.  
  
Tristan: it takes you that long to get ready?  
  
A: I'm a girl. What do you expect. (a/n did I tell the readers that A and Tristan are cousins. .)  
  
Tristan: I guess so.  
  
A: can't you notice.  
  
Tristan: not really.  
  
A: *throws the napkin at Tristan while forgetting it has J's number then goes up stairs to her room.*  
  
Tristan: *still laughing. Looks at the napkin and notices words on it.) what the. Justin 555-9240. He gave her his number! At least I have it now so no worries. ~end of chapter`  
  
Me: sorry it's short but I'm leaving soon. So to bad.  
  
Scarlet: like they want to read it anyways.  
  
Me: yea because it's me.  
  
Scarlet: so? What's so great about you?  
  
Me: a lot of stuff.  
  
Scarlet: sure.  
  
Me: R&R  
  
Scarlet: or she will start crying. 


	5. Tristan's revenge

Me: hiya!  
  
Scarlet: hello.  
  
Me: Everyone you know the raz guy and shay chick well there is a story that intertwines with mine about them called blue blood by shay and her yami sai, or you could look them up in my fave stories I'm new so it is the only one -_-.  
  
~story~  
  
Tristan: (mwhahahahahahahahah no boy will lay a finger on Arwen. Without me knowing.)  
  
Phone: "ring ring"  
  
Tristan: *doing a victory dance then suddenly stops* (hehehehehehehehe it's Tristan) *picks up phone* Hello?*old lady voice* (a/n corny I know)  
  
Justin: Grandma is that you?  
  
Tristan: who is this bothering a poor old lady while she's rubbing her sore feet?  
  
Justin: sorry. Um is Arwen there?  
  
Tristan: Sonny I don't know an Arwen. Are you just calling because you have a crush on me?  
  
Justin: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: don't be shy.  
  
Justin: no really. Are you sure there isn't an Arwen?  
  
Tristan: sonny I think you have been stood up.  
  
Justin: how do you know she could be my sister?  
  
Tristan: I know girls like this I used to be one like that you tell a guy you think he is cute then give him a fake number.  
  
Justin: ok, but did it really have to include you?  
  
Tristan: yes.  
  
Justin: well ok bye. *hangs up*  
  
Tristan: (teehehehehehehehe)  
  
Phone: ring ring.  
  
Tristan: boy this guy never gives up.*picks up phone* hello *attractive girl voice*  
  
Joey: hey I was just calling Tristan but if he's busy then I can hang up but if I have the wrong number I would enjoy having lunch with you.  
  
Tristan: jeez Joey you're desperate.  
  
Joey: Tristan? Is there something your not telling your buddie?  
  
Tristan: Uh no, no that was uh Arwen!  
  
Joey: come on you can tell your bud.  
  
Tristan: Joey it is not that way!  
  
Joey: okay but I won't treat you differently.  
  
Tristan: If you forget this I will give you what ever you want.  
  
Joey: Even a date with Arwen?  
  
Tristan: No way!!!  
  
Joey: well you no I'm heading to Yugi's then both of us are heading to Ryou's then we're going to the card shop and I wonder how many people I'll see? Tristan: you're very evil.  
  
Joey: anything for a girl.  
  
Tristan: fine.  
  
Joey: what should I wear?  
  
Tristan: a Polk-a-dot tie with stripe pants and a solid pink shirt.  
  
Joey: where?  
  
Tristan: I here guys get really far at the chess club.  
  
Joey: what should I say?  
  
Tristan: how about do you like bugs that crawl around and eat dung all day?  
  
Joey: perfect! Go me it's your birthday we're going to party like it's your birthday.  
  
Tristan: (he didn't hear a thing I said.)  
  
Joey: I am so excited. Like a little boy on Christmas morning.  
  
Tristan: but remember I just gave you permission to ask her out she might say no.  
  
Joey: aww man!  
  
Arwen: *comes down stairs* is that for me?  
  
Tristan: yea.  
  
Arwen: *excited* who?  
  
Tristan: Joey!  
  
Arwen: *disappointed* oh.  
  
Tristan: here *hands her the phone*  
  
Joey: Hey what's up?  
  
Arwen: nothing.  
  
Joey: would you like to go out on Friday?  
  
Arwen: a. I'm already with someone.  
  
Joey: oh sorry.  
  
Arwen: it's okay.  
  
Joey: well, bye.  
  
Arwen: bye. *hangs up*  
  
Tristan: what was that about?  
  
Arwen: I have a feeling you already know.  
  
Tristan: I had to give him permission.  
  
Arwen: *rolls eyes* did anyone else call for me?  
  
Tristan: some guy.  
  
Arwen:*excited* what did he say?  
  
Tristan: something about not being able to see you any time soon.  
  
Arwen: *disappointed* well.ok*goes up stairs*  
  
Tristan: (hehehehehehe score one for Tristan.)  
  
~end of chapter~  
  
Me: *crying*  
  
Scarlet: I told you she would cry about the reviews. You people should be ashamed.  
  
Me: It's not that.  
  
Scarlet: then what?  
  
Me: Bwitt going to move.  
  
Scarlet: you mean that one chick you hang out with and have something called?  
  
Me: friendship.  
  
Scarlet: yea that's the word. I'm friendless.  
  
Me: I wonder why?  
  
Scarlet: shut up.  
  
Me: I'll miss Britt.  
  
Scarlet: yea she and that other chick are the only ones with a fashion sense.  
  
Me: but we both have e-mail(  
  
Scarlet: .  
  
Me: I remember me and her standing there and this kid a year younger than me and knew my name but not her's. I wonder how he learned my name. All I know is that he was reaching for his girlfriends but, but missed then the girl started to walk away from him.*starts laughing* but I still miss Britt. Scarlet: R&R  
  
Me: sure change the subject. While poor Britt is moving. 


	6. mysterious guy for Faith

Me: I finally read my reviews. Sorry I'm slow-_-, and now I can answer them. If anybody wants to be in this story review it to me and I will give you anybody you want and anybody spot you want to fill. There is a lot of cheerleaders. But it doesn't have to be that way or you could be a rock hard chick. Please give me suggestions it's not easy to write a story.  
  
~Story~  
  
Arwen: *sits down by everyone* sorry you guys I sort of lost my cool it's just when you see a hot guy you just go crazy.  
  
Faith: that's ok happens to me all the time. *sees a guy in a flowing trench coat pass by*  
  
Arwen: I know that look.  
  
Guy: *notices Faith looking at him* hello *all cool and hot like*  
  
Faith:*practically drooling on herself* H.e.l.l.o.  
  
Guy: mind if I sit down?  
  
Faith: not at all.  
  
Arwen: so what's your name?  
  
Guy: Kaiba.  
  
Arwen: that's a weird name.  
  
Kaiba: not lots of people Know my first name.  
  
Faith: yea that's hot.  
  
Kaiba: what?  
  
Arwen: yea this food is hot. In fact I need a drink come on Faith . *grabs Faith*  
  
Faith: what?  
  
Arwen: don't mess this up I can totally tell you have the hots for this guy. So don't screw yourself ok.  
  
Faith: ok. Lets just get back to him.  
  
Kaiba: listen I'd love to stay and talk to you but, I have to go bye.  
  
Faith: I am in love with that hottie.  
  
Arwen: I say my Justin is hotter.  
  
Faith: I don't care what you think or about anything else except how to get that guys number.  
  
Tristan: hey we're still here.  
  
Arwen & Faith: *dazed by their hotties*  
  
Arwen: I'm going to talk to my man right now. *leaves*  
  
Justin: what do you want.  
  
Arwen: I want to know when I can see you again.  
  
Justin: yea sure. Then why did an old lady answer the phone?  
  
Arwen: old lady?  
  
Justin: yea.  
  
Arwen: listen it was just a big misunderstanding.  
  
Justin: sorry but I have to go. *walks off*  
  
Arwen: Justin wait! *walks back*  
  
Tristan: *giggling* what was that about did it have anything to do with an old lady.(a/n what an idiot I come up with better lies then that.)  
  
Arwen: why?  
  
Tristan: no reason.  
  
Arwen: (I'll kill oh I will kill him) lucky guess?  
  
Tristan: yea  
  
Joey: I sense some fire.  
  
Faith: shhh this is where she screams at him.  
  
Arwen: *takes a deep breath* alright well I better go.  
  
Joey: come on where's the action?  
  
Tristan: what do you mean I covered that up well?  
  
~end of chapter~  
  
Me: I would be crying right now about my friend moving but I changed it because she is mean and selfish and can't take a joke and can't let me have fun. Who is evil and I was really bored but then I played a practical joke on some guy and she ruined it on purpose. I am going to dedicate this chapter to Faith. I did this chapter especially for her. 


End file.
